How He Reminds Me Of You
by Red Whirlwind
Summary: How Aiko reminds Gaara and Hinata about each other. GaaHina ONE-SHOT! Please enjoy and review!


**PLEASE ENJOY, AND REVIEW! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I JUST MIGHT CONSIDER CONTINUING THIS ONE-SHOT INTO SOMETHING LONGER! IT'S UP TO YOU, MY DEAR READERS! **

**I have been reading GaaHina all day, and how could a writer resist doing that and not writing one single thing on the couple? **

***no answer***

**YEAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!**

**All of the characters present are around the ages of 24/25 except for the children who are 5 and 8 months old.**

**Oh and one more thing… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS HISTORY, CHARACTERS, CENARIES, ETC! IF I DID….STUFF WOULDN'T BE THE WAY THEY ARE, TRUST ME!**

"You left him to take care of the baby alone?" – Temari asked.

"Yes." – Hinata stated simply.

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"With the baby?"

"Yes! Calm down Temari-chan! How bad can it be?" – Hinata yelled losing her patience with her sister-in-law.

"Hey! Don't get me wrong! The first time I left Sori…" – Temari said as she pointed to the little blue eyed, who's brown hair was tied up in four pony tails, and was wearing a pink kimono filled with pictures of sakura's, that was walking alongside her while holding her mother's hand- "…with Shikamaru… I don't want to get to any details… the point is! Changing diapers and feeding babies ISN'T a guy's talent. And TRUST ME Hinata when I say, that both my brothers AND my husband, are the living proof of it." – Temari stated as trying to get Hinata's mind to work.

Hinata giggled.

"I know you're concerned, but I trust Gaara, and I'm sure that Aiko is doing just fine." –She said smiling at Temari. – "Besides, being a father has changed him. Don't you think it's about time you've trusted him on the subject?"

"Let me think about it…" – Temari said as she rubbed her chin and gazed up at the blue sky. – "Nope!"

Hinata sighed deeply; sometimes Temari could be a real pickle to deal with.

"Aiko is already 8 months old. He could go a couple of hours without eating. "– Hinata said calmly as she gestured her hand.

"Mommy! " -They heard a little girl's voice whimper as they recognized to be Sori.

"What is it Sori?" – Temari asked looking down at her five year old.

"I left Mrs. Whiskers at the tea shop!" – Sori whined as she looked up at her mother concerned. – "Onegai mommy, we have to go get him!"

Temari sighed deeply as she put her palm to her forehead.

"Why, dear lord? Why give her my looks, and his lazy-ass-forget-it-all personality?" – Temari said only for Hinata to hear.

Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry Sori-chan." –Hinata said gently to the young girl. –"We'll go get him right away. Won't we Temari-chan?"

"And leave Gaara with Aiko another half hour? Sure, it's your funeral, after all…" –Temari mumbled as they turned around and went back the way they came.

Meanwhile, in a certain Kazekage's office…

"Dada!" – A baby's voice was heard.

"Not now Aiko, I'm trying to work." – Gaara said smiling softly at the baby who was now standing inside the crib trying to get his father's attention.

"'Tay! (Translation for those who can't speak babyish: 'OK!')"- The young Aiko answered cheerfully, as he sat back down and picked up some colorful blocks and building a little castle.

Gaara chuckled softly, obviously amused by his son's reactions as to any kind of subject. Always with a bright smile and a simple word to it. Much like him, only without the bright smile... That Aiko got from his mother.

Gaara turned back to his paper work but got lost in his thoughts for a moment.

Being kicked out of a clan obviously wasn't very amusing, but not for Hinata.

She smiled so brightly the day she 'kicked herself out', so she could go back to Suna to live with her beloved one.

It hadn't been a very simple task, but as time went by, everyone had learned to accept the couple.

Even the elderly's of the Suna department!

Gaara looked at his son for a moment and remembered how he almost lost Hinata the night she gave birth to the little rascal. If it weren't for the emergency call Temari had sent to Konoha a few days before, who knows..?

She'd probably be dead by now.

And Gaara couldn't see a future without Hinata. It was an impossible task for him.

If she went to the other world, it would just be a matter of time until he went right after her!

But she didn't. And that made him thank heavens every day.

Thanks to Tsunade, Hinata was able to give birth to a healthy baby with red hair, and deep green eyes. If it weren't for the matter that he had his mother's dark eyebrows (THANK GOD HE HAD THEM!) and her soft lips, it would be like looking at Gaara's baby pictures all over again.

"Dada!" – Aiko yelled waving his plushy frog (present of his uncle Naruto) in the air. –"Woky!"

(Translation for those who can't speak babyish: Worky! – Work!) – Aiko yelled out as in trying to remember his father as to WHY he wasn't playing with him right now.

"I think I've done enough work for the day, don't you?" – Gaara asked as he signed one last document and put it away next to the paper work he had completed for the day.

The baby nodded happily.

Gaara walked over to the crib and rested his hands on one of its sides.

"What have you been doing all day, Aiko?" – He asked. The truth is, Gaara was interested, since he didn't know much about babies. He never had a fatherly figure that he could follow, and he had never taken care of a child without Hinata being around to help him.

How much harm could it do to simply ask?

"Castle!" –He yelled smiling widely as he pointed to the castle made of colorful blocks that stood in front of him.

"I see." – Gaara said touching the tip of the castle softly. – "Did you have fun?"

Aiko nodded once again.

"Wot's of fun!" – The baby stated.

Gaara chuckled softly. He had inherited his young mother's jolly spirit.

"Dada! Pick up!" – Aiko yelled stretching up his arms and opening and closing his hands as to get his father to pick him up.

"Alright." – Gaara said as he gently picked up the young one and sat him in his arms. - "How's that?" – He asked.

The baby looked around a moment and then turned to his father and said.

"Tall."

Gaara laughed. The only thing the Aiko had inherited from him was his looks and his sand abilities. The smiles, the brightness, the observations… everything! That part of him belonged to Hinata.

How could he live with a baby that constantly remembered him of the one he loved the most, ESPECIALLY when she wasn't around? He smiled caringly at that thought.

"Dada?"

"What is it Aiko?" – He asked looking back at his son with interest.

"Where momma?" – The young baby asked, with the look 'I want my mommy…' stamped on his face.

"She went shopping with aunt Temari and Sori." – Gaara said trying to avoid having to put up with a tantrum. – "She'll be back soon don't worry."

"'Tay." – The baby answered nodding.

"So… Are you hungry?" – Gaara asked unsure of what to do next.

A loud rumbled was heard coming from the baby's stomach.

"H-Hai…" –Aiko answered a little blushed. He hated it when he couldn't control the noises his belly made when he was hungry.

Gaara chuckled softly.

_I can't believe it, he even blushes like her. _He said to himself as he made his way out of the office.

As he walked down one of the many hallways of the large building he worked in, a familiar chakra came in sight. And before he knew it…

"Unky Kanko! (Translation: Uncle Kankurou!)" – Aiko yelled as he smiled at the tall figure of Kankurou leaving one of the rooms.

He smiled at the young baby.

"Hey little guy." – He said laughing as he patted Aiko on the head before turning to Gaara. –"I was just going to tell you that Temari and Hinata haven't arrived yet, so we can go and eat without them. Shikamaru said he'd wait for Temari and Sori, what about you bro?"

"I think I'll wait for Hinata as well." – Gaara stated with his usual blank expression.

"Alright, but I'm going to eat!" –Kankurou yelled as he rubbed his stomach. – "I haven't taken ONE BITE since breakfast and I'm dying out here!"

Aiko laughed at his uncle's actions, but was quickly silenced by the sound of his own stomach growling loudly once again. All the little thing could do was try to hide his blush by cuddling up against his father and burying his face on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara couldn't help but feel comfort and the feeling of being needed so he pated Aiko gently on the back trying to calm him down a bit.

Kankurou laughed loudly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's dying of hunger!" – Kankurou said as he smiled and toke Aiko out of Gaara's arms, leaving the father a 'LITTLE UPSET'.

Aiko, who could still feel his stomach roar under his skin, was only feeling more embarrassed as the seconds went by. Much like his parents, he hated attention, and this was certainly not the time to receive them!

"Give. Him. Back. Now." – Gaara stated, while eyeing his brother threateningly.

Kankurou swallowed his saliva loudly as he felt a certain amount of fear towards Gaara.

When it came to Aiko and Hinata, ANYONE under ANY circumstances, EVER was allowed to take either away from him, without his concept.

Kankurou cowardly returned Aiko back to Gaara.

As soon as Aiko felt the strong arms of his father surround him, he cuddled up against him again and hid his face under his father Kazekage's jacket.

"Well… I guess I should be going! See ya!" – Kankurou stated, trying has hard as he could to smile and then practically ran out of their sight.

Gaara sighed deeply. He mentally apologized to his brother, but he couldn't contain himself!

Aiko's little body cuddled against his own made him feel as if somebody depended on him to breath. He felt very confident and strong when he held the young baby. Well… That and the fact that Hinata bathed him with her bath creams, and they smelled exactly the same. The smell of lilies and a slight inch of lavender were always present on both of them.

He continued walking down the hallway, making a few turns on the way and he finally made it out of the building.

Gaara wanted to have his privacy with his family, so he refused to live in the place in the Kazekage's building he was offered.

Instead Gaara, Hinata and Aiko lived in a mansion along with Shikamaru, Temari, Sori and Kankurou. That was much like the Hyuuga mansion back in Konoha, but that was only the size and the structure. The rest was completely different. They made sure it didn't look a thing like the Hyuuga mansion, since Hinata wanted to forget about her past in that family and start over with a new one, where she could easily be head of.

On the way, a lot of people that passed by greeted the Kazekage with warming smiles. Most of them only wanted to see the baby, but like it was mentioned before, Aiko HATED attention so he only cuddled up against his father almost like he was trying to disappear from the world.

When Gaara finally reached his destiny he felt something pull his long Kazekage jacket.

He turned around to find no one. That's when he felt another push of his jacket, only this time he heard something as well.

"Uncle Gaara!" – Sori called getting his attention to look down and (finally) find her.

"Oh it's you Sori. Where is your mother?" – He asked searching around for Temari; surely Hinata would be with her.

"Mommy is over there!" – She said turning around to point at Temari and Hinata who apparently found Matsuri on the way, and started chatting with her.

Aiko peeped over his father's shoulder and found Sori pointing at some random direction.

Curious as he was he looked in that direction and smiled widely.

"Momma!" – He yelled, reaching out his arms, almost as if he could just grab her.

The three women that were once chatting happily turned around and smiled.

"I'm coming Aiko-kun."- Hinata yelled back smiling as she waved to him and Gaara.

"'Tay!" –He yelled back and waved excited.

Gaara unlocked the door and walked inside being followed by Sori as she held on to her bunny plush and licked a purple lollipop. A smart girl she was, probably one of the few in the family that could get Temari to spend one dime on any type of 'un-needed' thing.

They went in the kitchen and Aiko was seated on his tall baby chair. Sori sat next to him and rested her bunny on the table.

"What that?" – Aiko asked pointing at the bunny.

"That's Mrs. Whiskers!" –Sori answered. – "But he's my bunny!" –She yelled as she hugged the plushy tightly in her arms. Sori hated when people touched her things without her knowing. _Much like Temari nee-chan_Gaara thought to himself as he observed the two.

"Now, now Sori. Aoki isn't going to hurt Mrs. Whiskers, so there is no need to act selfishly!" –Temari reprehended her daughter as she walked in along with Hinata.

They rested the shopping bags on the floor against the walls, and Temari couldn't help but blow a gentle could air to her sore fingers.

"I told you not to buy so many things, Temari-chan." –Hinata said as she tried to hold in a gentle laugher and made her way across the kitchen to go to Gaara's side.

"Yeah, well at least that's something I won't be doing in a while…" – She muttered.

"I'll help you next time mommy!" – Sori said cheerfully as she waved her lollipop in the air.

Temari laughed at her daughter's reaction and patted her head.

"Deal!"

"So how was it?" – Hinata asked Gaara as she laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"It was kind of… fun." – He answered surprised by his own answer. "I really liked taking care of him." – He completed turning to Hinata and smiling gently.

Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you Gaara-kun."

He couldn't help but place his arms around her waist and hug her back, tightly.

"Momma!" – Little Aiko's voice was heard throw the kitchen with a slight whimper added to it.

Hinata released Gaara and turned to her baby lowering her body at his size.

"What is it Aiko-kun?" –she asked tenderly as she smiled gently at her baby boy.

"Hug!" – Aiko whimpered as he stretched his arms in his mother's direction.

Hinata giggled.

"Alright honey, I'll give you a hug." – She said as he picked him up and hugged him tightly.

The baby she held reminded her so much of Gaara. How he avoided contact with anyone he didn't know, how his perfect red hair fell covering part of his forehead, how his deep green eyes could see throw anyone or anything, among many other things.

Even Temari says their voice is exactly the same.

Aiko backed up a bit to look at his mother with a curious look.

Hinata looked back at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Momma! Did chu bwing me sumthin? (Translation: Momma! Did you bring me something?)" –Aiko asked unable to hide his curious look.

Both Hinata and Gaara, who was watching them, started laughing.

"Yes honey, I brought you a lollipop and a jar of honey, ok?" – She said to her baby sweetly as she giggled softly.

"Gimme, gimme!" – Aiko said excitedly.

"Now Aiko, you can have the lollipop after you ate your dinner. And the honey is for tomorrow, ok?" –Hinata said has she patted his back softly.

"But momma…"

"No 'buts' Aiko." – She said as she sat him down on his baby chair and looked the front of it so he wouldn't fall out. Hinata saw the disappointed look on her son's face, which looked SO MUCH like Gaara's when he couldn't get a kiss or a hug from her when he wanted one.

She couldn't live with herself knowing she made her baby sad!

"So I'll make it up to you by preparing your favorite dish! What do you say Aiko-kun?" – Hinata said happily.

Aiko looked up at his mother and smiled widely.

"'Tay, momma!" – He answered.

Gaara and Hinata looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

_Dear lord, h__ow he reminds me of Gaara!_

_Dear lord, how he reminds me of Hinata!_

They both thought simultaneously as they looked back at a smiling excited Aiko.


End file.
